prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH45
is the 45th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 94th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After the disappearance of Hikari, the girls learn that she isn't remembered by anyone; although they know that something is missing. As the girls try to find her, the Evil King's resurrection isn't far off and the city is shown to be at risk. '' Summary Hikaru is somewhere in the Dotsuku Zone when he sees the Evil King's rusted chains and various other things, along with Baldez. In the morning, Akane gets up and comments that she feels as though something very important is missing. She is greeted by Nagisa and points out how early she is. Nagisa asks about Hikari, and Akane expresses surprise, claiming not to know who that is. Hearing this, Nagisa runs away in alarm. The same event occurs at school when Honoka greets the girls Hikari befriended, Nao and Miu. They feel the same way as Akane, and they are surprised when she brings up Hikari and they don't recall anyone by that name. Nagisa and Honoka meet up on the roof and call for Inteligen. She mentions that the darkness has strengthened and soon the Dotsuku Zone will start to consume both girls, starting with the Garden of Rainbows. After this, the only thing left is chaos. They must prevent it by resurrecting the Queen. Meanwhile, the villains search for Hikaru. To pass the time, Uraganos decides to play a game of Shiritori by himself, saying ''Doko desu ka? ''(where are you?), ''Kakuretenaide detekite kudasai! ''(Stop hiding and come on out!), then ''li ko dakara henji shite! ''(Be a good boy and answer!) followed by ''Te de wakaran! (I can't think of a "te"!). As this is going on, Hikari and Hikari stick together, attempting to try to figure out what is going on. Momentarily alarmed, Hikari falls down and Hikari attempts to comfort her by holding hands. As their hands form a bond, a pillar of light surrounded by dark ribbons appears, causing Pollun and Lulun to get frightened and runs off. Baldelz locates them and tells Hikaru that he is the Evil King's life, and he has been the one watching his growth. Hikari falls again and Hikaru starts to shine as Baldez claims he sucked all of Hikari's energy for his own purposes. Hikari claims that no matter what, even if he is born from Darkness he is still good and kind. She rises, so Baldez decides to absorb her. Pollun panics and strange clouds form from the sky. He is determined to save Hikari but is unsure of how to do so. Lulun proclaims that she promised to protect Hikari. They decide to think of nothing but Hikari and gather their powers together. It works and they are taken to the Dotsuku Zone to save Hikari. They return with her to see that a golden glow is covering the city, and they notice the strangeness in seeing how early the sun has begun to set - despite it being during school hours and too early. The Mascots awaken and they see that Hikari won't wake up. They start to cry as Nagisa and Honoka join them, and to their surprise, Hikari suddenly starts to move. She gently pets Pollun on the head and gives thanks to them for saving her, then they watch as the final Heartiel appears: Eternalun. He was called by their feelings and watches with them as the four generals and Hikaru appear in the city. They have come to resurrect the King and Queen, but Nagisa and Honoka quickly oppose them, saying that Hikari is their friend and they don't want a world made from sacrifices. They promise to protect it with their own powers. The Evil King is revived using the power Hikaru incidentally absorbed from Hikari. The girls waste no time to transform into Pretty Cure and a fight breaks out. The Evil King stands as Hikari sees Hikaru, crying as he is engulfed by the darkness. Hikari transforms into Shiny Luminous and attempts to free Hikaru from the darkness as the Evil King's chains destroy the city. Hikari promises to save Hikaru no matter what. Major Events *All memories of Hikari are removed from the Garden of Rainbows. *Hikari and the Boy are revealed to be in the Dark Zone. *Pollun and Lulun use their power to break into the Dark Zone and free Hikari from its grasp. *The last Heartiel Eternalun appear for the first time and immediately enters the Queen Chairlect; leaving Seekun as the last Heartiel on the outside. *Baldez completes the awakening of the power of the Evil King within the Boy, allowing the Dotsuku Zone leader to finally be reborn in the Garden of Rainbows. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Wisdom *Seekun, Inteligen, Eternalun Villains *Baldez *Circulas *Uraganos *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Evil King Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Tabata Nao *Kagayama Miu *Misumi Rie *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Yukishiro Sanae *Elder Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart